1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a re-usable dispenser or holder for the sanitary handling of ice cream cones, including the dispensing, holding, filling and serving of the ice cream cones in a sanitary manner. In particular, this invention generally relates to a device configured to allow an ice cream cone to be dispensed from its packaging, filled and served to a consumer, without the server ever touching the actual cone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices for the sanitary handling of ice cream cones are frequently simple disposable, paper or cardboard structures, designed for a single use. For example, many ice cream sellers wrap a disposable paper or napkin around the cone prior to filling and serving the cone to the customer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,037 discloses a disposable sanitary jacket that fits around the outside of a cone, and is handed with the cone to the customer. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,435,746 discloses a disposable paper sanitary box-shaped cone holder, also handed with the ice cream cone to the customer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,224 also discloses a single-use disposable conical paper or cardboard cone holder, designed to both catch the drippage from the cone, as well as to support and elevate the cone as it is being consumed by the customer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,996 discloses a combination packing jacket and holder which can apparently be reused. However, this jacket does not appear to be designed to be sanitary, that is, to avoid the touching of the cone by the server.
There are a number of obvious disadvantages to these known devices. For example, these devices may not be sanitary, as they may either require the cone to be touched by the server, or can easily result in the accidental touching of the cone by the server. Notably, the need for the cone to be untouched by the server is especially important when the server is handling both cones and money, as is frequently the situation. Additionally, some of these devices may be cumbersome to use. Further, since most of these known devices are single-use products, it is apparent that a company could spend a considerable amount of money and time keeping these products in stock. This would include not only the price of the products themselves, but also the expense involved in the ordering, inventory and storage of these products. While pre-wrapped cones are also available, this pre-wrapping can significantly raise the price of these cones, and once again each wrap is only useable with a single cone.